In the current times, agricultural discs must be submitted to quality control tests once they have been manufactured. These tests check whether or not the manufactured agricultural discs comply with a number of pre-established technical specifications.
The technical specifications to be revised include those related to twist and concavity at the disc surface.
Currently, the specifications are usually measured manually by means of a dial indicator. This instrument is used to test twist and concavity, determining whether or not these variables fall within established tolerance levels.
This method is very slow if large amounts of measurements are to be made, due to the limitations related with the agricultural disc fastener used to make the measurements.
Likewise, the precision with which this method is carried out depends on the skill of the person using the dial indicator.